


【擎蜂】明亮的星 Bright Star

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【擎蜂/威红】歌手与乐队AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Humanized, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 碳基注意，歌手op x 粉丝bee，小甜饼，短篇一发完。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Series: 【擎蜂/威红】歌手与乐队AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851580
Kudos: 4





	【擎蜂】明亮的星 Bright Star

*推荐搭配文中bgm食用ww

“今年的信和礼物，”身着西装的黑发男人将一篮花花绿绿的东西放到擎天柱面前，“筛选过的。”

“谢谢你，Magnus。”

“晚上7点庆生宴，有媒体来。”

“好的，我知道了。”

等经纪人离开后，擎天柱从沙发上倾身向前，仔细在篮里翻找着什么。没错，就是这个——他拆开画着小蜜蜂的黄色信封，里面是一张用圆滚滚的字母手写的卡片：“你知道我肯定会给你惊喜的，所以，来我们第一次交谈的地方找我吧。”

擎天柱不知不觉地扬起嘴角，收起卡片放进大衣口袋，立刻起身向外走去。

他永远不会忘记那一晚，驻唱的铁堡酒吧里难得坐得满满当当，他揽着一把朴素的红松木吉他，立在台上低浅吟唱。台下的观众之中仍然有他——擎天柱猜想这个金发男孩一定是附近的大学生，连续好几周都坐在这个离他最近的位置上，一词一句地跟他唱着。而与平时不一样的是，今天男孩竟然带来了一个金属沙筒，举在手中合着歌曲的节奏摇晃着，簌簌伴奏声传进擎天柱耳朵里，忽然让他起了个念头。

擎天柱趁着歌曲间隔的时间看着金发男孩说，“下面这首歌，我想请这位自带乐器的朋友一起来演唱，可以吗？”

观众席传来一阵笑声，而男孩愣住了，然后拼命点头，几乎是直接蹦到了台上。

“谢谢你一直在台下支持我。请问你叫什么名字？”

“Bumblebee.”男孩说着仰起头，对高了自己大半头的男人笑了一下，又眨了眨眼，大大的晶蓝色眼睛里像是盛满了星星。

“Bumblebee.”擎天柱低声重复了一遍男孩的名字，接着抚上琴弦，对着他点点头。

♫ A chosen child of golden sun, 

你是那金色太阳唯一相中的幸运儿，

You expose all memory, 

掀开所有记忆之幕，

You make the most of boundary, 

视所有束缚如无物，

You're the ghost of royalty imposing love, 

你是凌驾于灵魂的无上之爱，

I'm just a singer, you're the world, 

我只是一个歌手，而你是这全世界，

All I can bring ya, 

我所能给予你的，

Is the language of a lover.

唯有身为爱人的言语。 ① ♫

擎天柱记得大黄蜂起初紧张得不敢开口，只是僵硬地贴在他的身旁，一个劲儿地摇着手里的沙筒。他鼓励似的对他笑了笑，他才慢慢放松下来，挤到话筒前，合着木吉他的伴奏轻唱起来。男孩的声音像蜂蜜一样丝滑澄亮，与年长男人低沉磁性的嗓音彼此相衬，一高一低倾诉着词曲中的爱恋。他们离得很近很近，擎天柱稍微偏过头看向他，金发男孩在舞台光下亮得耀眼，像极了歌词里 **金色太阳的幸运儿** 。只是那时擎天柱怎么也想不到，后来曲中另外的句子竟也成了现实—— **他只是一个歌手，而他成了他的全世界** 。

是谁主动的呢？每次被问到这个问题，大黄蜂都会说骄傲地拍拍胸脯说是他自己。是啊，少年人拥有全世界的勇气，而擎天柱反倒像个被吓坏的孩子般连连后退，害怕辜负与连累了他。他的年轻男孩有着接近无限的可能，而已经能称为大叔的他只是个破旧酒吧的驻唱而已，他该怎么承载他的未来和他满溢的爱？

“不，是我不够好。”大黄蜂耷拉着脑袋，一头金色短发支棱在头顶，乱糟糟的就像擎天柱此时的心情。“你说得对，我还太年轻，什么都不懂。但无论如何，我会永远支持你。②”面前的男孩努力扯出一个难看的笑容，转身大步走开。一米，两米，擎天柱看着他的背影离自己越来越远，远到像是隔了好几光年。然后他迈开腿，跨越整个星系的距离追上他，将他拥进怀里，“对不起，Bee，是我什么都不懂。”

之后的日子过得飞快，他的小蜜蜂即将从大学毕业，白天做唱片店员夜晚做酒吧驻唱的日子也早就离擎天柱远去。他经常不愿承认如今的身份，总是说自己只是歌手，不是明星，总是希望在公众面前的形象低调一点，常常戴着只露出一双靛蓝色眼睛的白色口罩，裹着深青色大衣，没什么忌讳地出现在各种公共交通上。他会为认出他的歌迷签名合影，尽力满足他们的一切要求，从不觉得有任何麻烦。

然而他越是低调，媒体就越疯狂。谁不想窥视一眼当红歌手的私生活？身为英俊成熟的单身男人，竟没有一丁点儿绯闻，这又怎么可能呢？是的，擎天柱竭尽全力地保护着大黄蜂的身份，保护着他平平无奇的大学生活。除了经纪人通天晓与几位密友，没人知道他们的关系。成名以来，他从不出现在他的学校周围，与他外出吃饭或约会的次数寥寥无几，就连一同过夜，两人都要像间谍似的乔装打扮，再去到各种遥远偏僻的酒店里。

大黄蜂曾笑着说好像他是个不存在的人，好像他的存在反倒给擎天柱增添了太多麻烦，好像是自己拖累了他。他知道大黄蜂没有任何不满的意思，可是这些话一下下刺进他的心里，痛得他什么都说不出，只得更加抱紧他的男孩，在他最爱的金色头顶上落下一个又一个吻。他还不如直接骂他，指责他，和他大吵一架。大黄蜂越是表现得毫不在意，他的愧疚与惶恐越是无处安放，像是寄生虫一样缓慢而不停地啃食着他的骨肉，令他每时每秒都苦不堪言。

擎天柱这次难得开车出门，很快到了目的地。他将车停在路边，快步走进小巷深处。还未到营业时间，黑漆漆的铁堡酒吧里空无一人，他摘下口罩，沿着熟悉的小型舞台的边缘缓缓踱着步。大黄蜂叫他到这里来，是想给他什么样的惊喜呢？事实上，他已经将近一周没见过他了。他原本以为迎接他的会是个小型聚会，男孩或许会叫来一大帮他们共同的朋友，在狭窄的酒吧里拽着他又唱又跳地闹上一整个下午。

突然，舞台上的灯点亮了。大黄蜂穿着简单的白色T恤与牛仔裤，背着一把浅色云杉木吉他从舞台侧面走上来，站定在话筒杆前。他什么都没说，只是对台下惊讶得挑起眉毛的擎天柱笑着眨了眨眼，蓝眼睛里像是盛满了星星。柔和的暖色灯光洒在男孩身上，他深吸一口气，低下头，小心翼翼地拨起琴弦。

♫ Cause you're a sky full of stars, 

只因你是缀满星光的浩淼苍穹，

I'm gonna give you my heart, 

我愿为你倾献真心，

Cause you're a sky full of stars, 

只因你是星光熠熠的无边天际，

Cause you light up the path, 

你的光芒为我指引前路，

I don't care, go on and tear me apart, 

即便是粉身碎骨，我也毫不在意，

I don't care if you do.

我也义无反顾。 ③ ♫

一曲唱毕，擎天柱愣在原地，几秒后才鼓起掌来。大黄蜂摘下吉他跳下舞台，站在他的面前，笑得一脸灿烂。

“你什么时候学会的弹吉他？”擎天柱说着揉了揉男孩的金色脑袋。

“平时见不到你的时候。还不错吧？我是说，这首歌其实是我写的。”

擎天柱又怔住了，一时间他竟不知道该说什么，只是伸出双臂将他的男孩紧紧抱住，“这是我听过的最美的歌了。谢谢你，Bee。”

“36岁生日快乐，老男人。”大黄蜂轻笑起来，踮起脚尖给了他一个吻，“好啦，你去吧，晚上的庆生宴你可得早点儿到。”

擎天柱看着他的眼睛顿了顿，轻声说，“Bee，一起来吧。”

“但是媒体……”

“我想明白了，Bee。我一直害怕我如今的身份会伤害到你，但事实上，是我远不及你勇敢—— **我愿为你倾献真心，即便是粉身碎骨，我也义无反顾。** ”

这下轮到大黄蜂愣住了。过了好一会儿，他抬手捏了捏老男人的脸，“看看你，愁得都长皱纹了。”

“不，是你让我笑太多了。”老男人说着又笑起来，眼尾折起细小的褶皱。他牵起金发男孩的手，推开铁堡酒吧的大门，向小巷外熙攘的人群走去。

END

①歌词节选自[Bella Luna](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=18611515) \- Jason Mraz，合唱梗来自[马叔台湾演唱会](https://b23.tv/av8800039)

②想的是这句英语：“But I'll always have your back, no matter what.”不知道中文该怎么表达_(:з」∠)_ 原文有一种“把你的背后交给我”的意思，也影射了原背景里两个人的战友关系。

③歌词节选自[A Sky Full Of Stars](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28528999) \- Coldplay，"I don't care, go on and tear me apart"直译是“将我撕碎我也毫不在意”，十分契合变5拆翅膀了！！

——————

*标题是济慈的一首情诗

*一直想搞这个au，写出来莫名其妙像个长文大纲（x


End file.
